Deceitful Innocence
by xB2UTY
Summary: Quiet Slytherin, Hadrian Lestrange, is not what he all seems to be; he's got a secret. In a world where the fight between Dark and Light never ceases, Hadrian just might hold the key to victory as the Dark Lord's heir. Slash, AU.
1. Prologue: Birth of a Snake

_**Deceitful Innocence **_

_**Summary: **__Quiet Slytherin, Hadrian Lestrange, is not what he all seems to be; he's got a secret. In a world where the fight between Dark and Light never ceases, Hadrian just might hold the key to victory as the Dark Lord's heir._

_**Warnings: **__Slash in later chapters, OOC-ness, dark!Harry, and an OMC._

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue – Birth of a Snake**_

_**

* * *

**_

"AHHH!" The woman howled in pain, throwing her head back. Her black hair was plastered over her forehead and sweat beaded over her brow. She panted heavily, clutching the sheets beneath her, her knuckles white. She shrieked again, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Lestrange, just a few more pushes." The midwife stated calmly, trying to soothe the irate pureblood. "Yes, I can see the head now. Just give me another push."

Bellatrix screamed, almost sobbing now as she struggled to continue pushing. The thought of her Lord passed her mind and she found herself pushing harder. Her body sagged with relief when the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The midwife smiled at her, gathering the crying baby into a towel and cleaning him off, whilst she used surgical scissors to snip off the umbilical cord. After cleaning him and clearing the liquid from his lungs, she wrapped him in a soft blue blanket and handed the infant to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled down softly at her baby boy. She cooed at him, waggling a finger in his face. Her heart warmed as his chubby little hand grasped onto her finger and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked on it and Bellatrix knew then that she would love him more than anything else in the world. Realizing, belatedly, that he was probably hungry, she feed him. A while later, after the mess had been cleaned up and the midwife left, her husband and the Dark Lord walked in.

Voldemort smirked widely, an evil glint in his eyes at the sight of the baby. Walking over, he gently plucked the child out from Bellatrix's grasp and held it in his arms. Yes, the child would make a fine heir; he could feel the power radiating off of the baby. It wasn't necessarily strong, but it definitely had the potential to become great just like his.

"What would you like to name him, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked quietly, interrupting his thoughts. She flinched as the Dark Lord's crimson eyes snapped over to her. She bowed her head to him, her body trembling. Surprisingly, he did not punish her for speaking out of place and instead looked considerate.

He stared down at the child, with the patch of black hair atop its head and the curious _Avada Kadavra _green eyes staring back into his. "Hadrian Riddle." He replied. He turned back to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "You may choose whatever you want for his middle name. In public, he is to take up your family name; we don't need fools like Dumbledore to link him and me together. Raise him, teach him to be a proper pureblood."

"I will treat him as my own, my Lord." Rodolphus exclaimed, bowing low.

Voldemort sneered. "See that you do." Placing the infant back into Bellatrix's arms, he stalked back over to the door. "Do not fail me." He threw over his shoulder as he left, leaving the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

The baby had been christened Hadrian Altair Riddle after that, of course, where the rest of the wizarding world was concerned he was a Lestrange.

* * *

Phew, glad that's over. I don't know what came over me to write this, possibly the Kuroshitsuji episodes I've been watching. That anime is a major mind-fucker-y; it dangles yaoi right in your face and then snatches it away again! They're doing it on purpose TT^TT! Anyways, Harry, unfortunately, will not have an awesome demon butler to cater to his every whim in this story. Nope, no 'Sebastian' for Harry –sadness-. Moving on, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


	2. Chapter One: A Doting Mother

_**Deceitful Innocence **_

_**Summary: **__Quiet Slytherin, Hadrian Lestrange, is not what he all seems to be; he's got a secret. In a world where the fight between Dark and Light never ceases, Hadrian just might hold the key to victory as the Dark Lord's heir._

_**Warnings: **__Slash in later chapters, OOC-ness, dark!Harry, and an OMC._

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling._

_**A/N: **Hello all! This is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. It's dreadfully short though. I've had this written for months but I wanted to see whether I could write something else cuz I don't like this chapter much. Unfortunately I couldn't, so I decided I might as well post this so you guys wouldn't have to wait anymore. Enjoy~! _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One - A Doting Mother_**

* * *

Hadrian held onto his mother's hand tightly as she led him through Knockturn Alley, weary of the strange people who stopped to look at him as if he were a piece of candy. He shuddered, subconsciously further attaching himself to his mother's side. No one would come near him if he was with his mother. He had grown used to her over-protectiveness and the maniacal grins she gave to scare off people who she thought were threatening him. His mother was a scary woman, he learned; she held no qualms torturing people and even took pleasure in it. Even the scariest people he had ever met, were scared of his mother.

Pulling his hood further down over his face, he continued walking. Soon they reached their destination, and Bellatrix led Hadrian into the store. Hadrian's nose scrunched up in distaste as he was suddenly assaulted by the musty scent of the store. Examining his surroundings, he found that they were in a jewelry store of some sort. There were necklaces, bracelets, rings, and various other assortments of jewelry as well, all put on display in dusty glass cases. Magic radiated from the gold and silver accessories, he could feel it reaching out to him, tingling over his skin.

An old woman stood behind the glass case in the front. She smiled at them, a strange occurrence for the shopkeepers in Knockturn to do, and it made Hadrian feel uneasy. Her icy blue gaze fell on Hadrian, causing the boy to freeze momentarily. He felt as if he were completely exposed under the strange woman's gaze and shivered involuntarily.

"Good afternoon, my Lord, Lady Lestrange." She bowed politely. Leaning down, she started sorting through the items she had in the glass case. Hadrian eyed the slim box that she came back up with and held out to his mother. "I believe this is what you came here for today." The woman stated. "I think you will find it to your liking."

"Yes, we'll see." Bellatrix murmured, her voice cold like it was when she spoke to people she believed to be beneath her, so unlike what Hadrian was used to. Grasping the box in her hands, she opened it. Hadrian couldn't see what was in it, due to his height, but he was above standing on his tip-toes to get a peek, such things were unacceptable in public and should only be done in the presence of close family. "This will do," Bellatrix exclaimed as she snapped the box shut and slipped it into the pocket of her elegant dark blue robes. "Come along, Hadrian, we shall take our leave."

The shopkeeper bowed to them again as they turned to leave. Hadrian felt his unease lift as they left Knockturn Alley and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon getting there, they used the Floo to get back to the manor. Coughing as he exited the fireplace, Hadrian dusted the soot off his robes and looked up at the now smiling face of his mother. Her whole demeanor changed once they were out of the eyes of the public and she was once again the maniacal mother who would castrate anyone who had even one thought to harm a single hair on her baby's head.

"What did you get from that woman, mum?" Hadrian asked curiously.

Instead of answering right away, Bellatrix pulled Hadrian over into the parlor and set him down in one of the seats. Sitting down close to him, she withdrew the box from her robes. Opening it, she revealed a beautiful amulet to him. "It's for my ickle-Harry-kins." She stated, smiling at him.

"For me?" He asked as Bellatrix removed it from the box and started putting it on him. After clasping the silver chain back together behind Hadrian's neck, she started fixing his hair and robes. Satisfied, she pulled back and grinned at him. "But, why?"

She frowned then. "Someone leaked out to Dumbledore's Order about you. They don't know exactly who you are, but they do know you are one of the Inner Circle's children." She explained. "This amulet is just an extra precaution, should they find out it is you and try to take you from us. Your father insisted." Which translated into, 'Your father ordered us to.' "If you ever run into any danger, all you have to do is hold it and think of home. It will immediately take you here, no matter the wards that try to stop you from doing so. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to my baby." Hadrian scowled as she pulled him into her embrace and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"_Mum,_" he whined.

She pulled away, giggling at his blushing face. "Aw, my ickle-Harry-kins is growing up. You used to love mummy's hugs."

"_MUM!"_

_

* * *

_

"Hadrian has become a fine child." Voldemort stated lightly as he gazed down at the sleeping boy. He ran his fingers through Hadrian's soft tresses before looking back up at Bellatrix whose head was bowed. A smirk spread across his face. Stepping over to the woman, he grasped her chin and made her look up at him. "You're doing an excellent job, Bellatrix. I knew I made the right choice when I picked you."

Bellatrix grinned. She knew nothing would ever come out of this relationship they had and that the Dark Lord only looked upon her as the carrier of his heir, but it was at least something. She was glad she was of help to her Lord and most of all, she had received Hadrian out of this. Her precious little boy of whom she would devote her very life to, who was even above her duty to the Dark Lord.

"I must take my leave now." Voldemort informed, letting go of Bellatrix and backing away. He looked back at Hadrian who was still sound asleep and let a rare smile reach his lips. As soon as it was there, it was gone, and Voldemort was frowning. "Continue with your work and relay back to me if anything happens."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix replied dutifully, bowing to him.

With that, Voldemort swept out of the room and disappeared down the hallway. Bellatrix smiled down at her son. Walking up to him, she leaned over a pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, my little prince." She pulled the covers a little bit farther up his body and tucked him in, before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's so short, I tried to add more but my mind is kinda blank ^^; Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please review! 


End file.
